


Do You See What I See Now?

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Just Soonyoung sharing his view with Jihoon
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 292





	Do You See What I See Now?

The urge came out of nowhere and Jihoon suddenly found himself with a strong desire for human contact. He wanted to be touched- no, he needed to be touched. Be it holding hands, a hug, or anything- he needed to feel skin against his own. The want so strong that the man didn't even bother to deny it.

Jihoon walked down the corridor, his eyes scanning each cranny and nook for someone he's close enough to help him ease the need. When he could find no one, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. It left him with no choice but to bother his practicing boyfriend.

Jihoon made a U-turn and went back to the direction from where he came from. Each step of his was filled with urgency as his legs brought him to the room. 

Upon arrival, Jihoon immediately opened the door to peek inside; sighing in relief when he found his boyfriend alone without his teammates.

He stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him; as he did so, his eyes met with Soonyoung's which were watching him intently from the mirror, confusion clear in the dark orbs but never did he stopped dancing.

The newcomer simply gave him a small smile and went to sit behind the dancer, his back resting against a wall and his folded legs bouncing slightly to express his impatience.

The song finally stopped after a minute or so and silence began to fill the room. Soonyoung jogged his way to his awaiting boyfriend's side, plopping down to sit beside him but he made sure to create some space because he's fully aware of the fact that Jihoon doesn't like him close when he's all sweaty.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Soonyoung questioned while he chugged down some water from his tumblr. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt Jihoon leaning his head on his shoulder. "Hoonie, are you sick? I'm sticky."

Jihoon shook his head softly. "I don't care." He then mumbled as he wriggled his way until their sides were pressed. 

"Babe, are you.. horny?" Soonyoung asked only to wince in pain when Jihoon slapped his arm, hard.

"You're unbelievable!" Jihoon cried out, red began to spread on his cheeks.

"I mean, it's unusual! You're willingly touching me when I'm sweaty!"

Jihoon huffed, annoyed but he said nothing more and went to his previous position. "I'm just in need of skinship, okay." He told truthfully and Soonyoung's mouth formed an 'O' as if he finally understood.

"Baby, wait here for a second, hm? I'm just gonna go and change and I'll give you anything you want." He said and without waiting for an answer, Soonyoung left a peck on Jihoon's forehead, stood up and went to grab his clothes from his bag to quickly get changed.

In less than 3 minutes, Soonyoung was back on his lover's side; lifting the smaller male up and setting him down on his thighs. His arms were wide open to welcome Jihoon inside his embrace.

The younger immediately let out a content sigh once he felt Soonyoung hugging him tight, his own arms went to circle around his boyfriend's neck and his chin was resting comfortably on his shoulder. 

"Where did this come from?"

"Dunno. It's so sudden and I just wanted to be touched." Jihoon answered, one of his hands coming down to find Soonyoung's and entwined their fingers.

"Can't you do this more often? It's nice to hug you like this." The dancer joked and Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you acting like you're not hugging me all the goddamn time?"

"It's different! Usually, your inner tsundere would get too shy resulting in you pushing me away even though I know you actually like it. But this, Jihoonie is the one initiating, you're the one who wants it. Well, not that I don't want it." Soonyoung said, his smile bright and happy as he rubbed their cheeks together.

Jihoon let out small noises that sounded like protests but didn't bother to push his boyfriend away and it seemed to make said boyfriend happier.

"You're so adorable like this!" Soonyoung exclaimed as his free hand came to stroke Jihoon's hair but the other held onto it and guided it back around his waist.

"Tighter." He whispered quietly right into the older's ear and suddenly Soonyoung felt something poking on his switch.

He held onto Jihoon tight, pushing him closer, eliminating all spaces in between them until nothing's left. "God Jihoon, how are you such a turn on? You can say one word that's completely innocent and it sounds like you're asking me to do things to you."

Jihoon whined in displeasure. "Your mind, Kwon. Stop being so dirty minded!"

"Can't help it when my boyfriend's so cute yet sexy without even trying."

"Whatever. You better not try anything funny. I just want to stay like this!"

"You sure you won't change your mind?" Soonyoung slipped one hand under Jihoon's loose sweater which his boyfriend slapped away.

"Soonyoung!"

The older laughed as he repositioned them and made Jihoon lay on the floor.

"You're kidding me!"

Soonyoung kissed him shortly on the lips before he got up to lock the door. "I've always wanted to do it here." He said while walking back to Jihoon who's looking at him, defeated.

"You're really-!" Jihoon's words were cut short as Soonyoung took his lips on his own, kissing him deeply; parting his lips open with his tongue and exploring the wet cave he's so familiar with.

Jihoon moaned quietly beneath him, his hand went to wrap around Soonyoung's neck to pull him closer.

"For someone who doesn't want this, you're pretty eager." He teased once they pulled back and leaned to kiss the corner of Jihoon's lips.

"Shut up." Jihoon mumbled, chasing after the pair of lips that has slowly moved south. He sighed when Soonyoung met him in the middle, kissing him again, still as deep but his movements getting a little bit rougher. The hand that was holding himself up has started to sneak under Jihoon's shirt; touching and groping what's hidden beneath.

Jihoon's body jerked when Soonyoung playfully pinched his side- fully knowing that he's ticklish on that part- and he glared at his boyfriend. "If you do it again, I'm running away." He threatened which made Soonyoung laugh.

"Alright, won't do it again." He promised with a kiss on the forehead. The older then began to roll Jihoon's shirt up, revealing his bare, pale torso that still has some of Soonyoung's love bites. "It hasn't fully faded yet." He said matter of factly and leaned down to leave some more. 

"You left some, like, everytime we meet, Soonyoung. I'll be the one surprised if one day I wake up and there's no at least one mark on my chest." Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Though, I still don't understand you and your obsession in marking me."

"It's to show that you're mine." Soonyoung said as he lazily nibbled on the skin of Jihoon's ribs.

"It's not like anyone can see it." Jihoon argued while threading his fingers on Soonyoung's blond hair.

"Shut up. I like doing it, okay? It gave me this satisfaction." The blonde said as he bit on the skin a bit harder as a form of punishment but Jihoon smacked his head for it, making Soonyoung glare at him for a second but then he continued his ministrations. "But if you don't like it I would stop. Just tell me, okay?"

"I'm way too used to seeing hickeys in my body. It would feel weird not having it."

Soonyoung laughed as he playfully dipped his tongue into Jihoon's belly button, making the younger shudder. "Just say you like it and go."

"As if." Jihoon mumbled, his grip on Soonyoung's hair tightened as he kissed the skin around his stomach and licked his navel. "Stop it. It feels weird."

"Weird good or weird bad?"

"G-Good." Jihoon mumbled shyly and threw his head back when Soonyoung repeated his action. The ticklishness sent shivers down his spine and it's somehow turning him on. "Fuck, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung smiled at the reaction and climbed up to kiss and mouth on Jihoon's neck, his fingers fumbling with the younger's jeans button. Once he undid the seal, Soonyoung pulled away to help Jihoon in removing his pants, he grinned when Jihoon kicked the piece of clothing away. "Eager." He teased and chuckled when Jihoon was pouting at him. "Alright, no more teasing."

"Wanna kiss you too."

"Sure." Soonyoung agreed easily and switched their position so Jihoon's on top of him and sitting on his stomach.

Jihoon first leaned down to capture Soonyoung's lips, kissing him sweetly before he trailed to his full cheeks, biting gently on the flesh which made Soonyoung laugh. It's not a secret to them that Jihoon loves Soonyoung's cheeks and the owner of said cheeks found it really endearing.

Once he's satisfied with the cheek, Jihoon went south to the jaw, leaving one or two little mark there before he stopped at his next favourite spot; the neck. Call him weird but Jihoon finds Soonyoung's neck sexy.

Soonyoung hummed when he felt Jihoon sucked on his skin, probably trying to leave a deep mark and despite him doing it on the spot where people could easily see, Soonyoung let him do what he wants. 

"Baby, can we continue now?" Soonyoung asked when Jihoon stopped kissing him and were just resting and nuzzling his head on his chest.

Once he nodded, Jihoon found himself on the floor again, Soonyoung getting rid of his underwear and freeing the hardening length. Jihoon shivered slightly when he felt cold air hitting him down there and tugged on Soonyoung's arms as if trying to get him to do something.

"What do you want me to do?" Soonyoung whispered while grabbing a hold of Jihoon's cock, the warm palm sending pleasure throughout Jihoon's body. "Want me to suck you off?"

Jihoon bobbed his head vigorously. "Yes. Please, Soonyoungie."

"Okay. But there's a condition." Soonyoung lifted his index finger up. "I want you to sit on your knees." Jihoon gave the older a confused look but got up anyway. 

"Good. Now keep your eyes open and look straight. There'll be punishment if you close your eyes or look away." Soonyoung said as he settled himself in front of Jihoon's dick and without warning he took Jihoon in his mouth then began to expertly blowing him.

He heard Jihoon gasp aloud and Soonyoung wasn't sure whether it's because of the sudden action or if Jihoon was seeing what he told him too.

There's a reason why Soonyoung had been wanting to have sex in the room. The mirror. He wants Jihoon to watch himself as Soonyoung pleasure him.

"Did you see what I've been seeing all this time, baby?" He whispered, kissing Jihoon's stomach as he pumped on the cock.

Jihoon breathed out a shaky 'yes'. His eyes, like what Soonyoung had told him, stayed on his own reflection in the mirror where he could see his flushed skin, his chest filled with Soonyoung's love marks and most importantly, his own blissed expression. It's embarrassing but at the same time-

"You're excited." Soonyoung pointed out as he noticed the twitch of the younger's dick and he gave the now leaking tip a kiss before he got up, smiling at his boyfriend who's blanking out. He brushed away the sweaty hair and kissed him softly before he went away to retrieve some items. Thank God he always have some lube with him.

"Should we get closer to the mirror?" Soonyoung suggested as he held out a hand which Jihoon grabbed and he began guiding them until they're only a feet away from the gigantic mirror wall.

Soonyoung smiled when he noticed that Jihoon couldn't take his eyes off his own reflection. Maybe he had awakened another kink Jihoon didn't know he has. "Pretty, aren't you?" He whispered to Jihoon's ear while he got behind him. "Want you to spread your legs, baby."

"It's- embarrassing." Jihoon whispered, looking at Soonyoung who took the matter into his own hands and parted Jihoon's legs wide enough until he's all open.

"What do you mean it's embarrassing? Look at how pretty you are." Soonyoung kissed the side of Jihoon's head. "I want you to look at the expression you made whenever I prepare you." He added while popping open the small bottle of lube and pouring some amount to his hand; coating his fingers and warming it up. "Lay back on me a little and keep your legs apart, okay?"

Jihoon could only nod, despite being embarrassed, and he couldn't really find it in him to look away as Soonyoung slowly moved his fingers down to where his opening is- oh God so that's how he looks like down there. Jihoon could clearly see his pink rim and was that hickeys on his inner thighs? He vaguely remember Soonyoung leaving it when they had sex two days ago.

His breath quickened when Soonyoung rubbed circle around his hold and Jihoon found himself clutching onto Soonyoung's free arm for support.

"I'll put it in." Jihoon heard his lover warned before he began to push the first digit in with ease. No pain was felt even when Soonyoung was knuckle deep and Jihoon wondered if it was because he's so concentrated on watching himself swallowing Soonyoung's finger. A moan left his lips when Soonyoung began to push in and out.

"Fuck-"

"Hot, right? You know why I like fingering you so much, now?" The older said as he kept peppering kisses on one side of Jihoon's face.

"Put it another." Jihoon breathed out.

"Sure."

Jihoon watched intently as Soonyoung pressed his index finger inside, watched at his hole began to stretch and despite the slight sting, Jihoon didn't pry his eyes away. "Soonyoung-" Jihoon called as Soonyoung moved his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"What is it, baby?"

"Fuck." The younger cursed softly as he turned his head to face Soonyoung who gently kissed his lips. "More." He said onto Soonyoung's lips and finally pulled away for the sake of sighting himself again.

"You like it, huh?" The dancer said with a small laugh but he pressed his ring finger inside just as Jihoon wished. "You're completely relaxed and turned on. Maybe we should do this more often?" 

Jihoon didn't say anything, only gasping and moaning at the sight of Soonyoung's fingers disappeared and reappeared from inside of him.

"Want you to look at your own face." Soonyoung said while he curled his fingers and used his head to nudge Jihoon to look up.

Jihoon met his own eyes in the mirror; clouded with lust, his cheeks shades of pink and his lips parted to let out puffs of breath.  _ Oh god. _

"Oh God, indeed." Soonyoung chuckled, seems like Jihoon had said it out loud. He smirked when he felt Jihoon's body jump when he brushed against his prostate. "Keep watching." He reminded and finally pressed against the spot.

Another gasp fell from Jihoon's lips and a loud "Fuck!" followed. Jihoon moved his head to nuzzle Soonyoung's neck. "Again."

Soonyoung made sure that Jihoon's eyes were still fixated on the mirror before nodding and repeating the motion. Jihoon bit down on his lips, pressing his body closer against his boyfriend who's now began to move his fingers the way he would move his hips.

Strings of curses left him and Jihoon looked at the way his body moved from the force Soonyoung is using. He let his eyes travel up to Soonyoung's reflection. Soonyoung whose eyebrows were furrowed, his tongue poking out a little as he concentrated. How can he looks so effortlessly hot?

"Youngie.. want it now." He whispered kissing the small of Soonyoung's neck who slowed down.

"In a bit. You look like you're going to burst so I want you to come first. Why don't you jerk yourself off, baby?"

"B-But it's-"

"No need to be shy, baby. I'm the only one who's gonna see."

Jihoon whined weakly in protest.

"Please, baby? Do it for me?"

"Fiinee." Jihoon groaned half-heartedly and he slowly took his dick onto his hand, throwing his head back, eyes shuttering close when the pleasure spread once he started pumping and squeezing himself.

"Jihoon, remember what I said? Eyes on the mirror." Soonyoung reminded and Jihoon blinked them open despite the difficulties.

"Good boy." The older praised and from then they stopped talking, both focusing on the task at hand; making Jihoon come.

"C-Close." Jihoon mumbled after a short while, shuddering when Soonyoung's other hand came to play with the head of his cock.

Soonyoung hummed in response and dug his finger hard against the bundle of nerves and just like that, his boyfriend came with a long moan of his name; white spilling onto the floor and some on his porcelain skin. "Beautiful." Soonyoung mumbled and kissed Jihoon's ear while the younger panted harshly.

Jihoon looked so fucked out even before the real thing. His mouth hanging open, eyes unfocused and a thin layer of sweat making his body shine; Soonyoung's favourite look of the smaller male.

"Look at yourself, baby. How can I hold myself back when you're looking like this?" He stroked Jihoon's cheeks.

"Want you." Jihoon said after a moment of silence, pulling Soonyoung in for a deep kiss and his hand went down to palm the tent on Soonyoung's crotch, making the male grunt into the kiss as he bucked his hips while his impatient boyfriend tried and almost lost his mind when he was unable to undid the button.

Soonyoung laughed, more fond than turned on as he held onto Jihoon's hand and undid his pants all by himself. "I vaguely remember someone who said they don't want this."

"And I remember telling you to shut up." Jihoon groaned and yanked Soonyoung's boxer down. He didn't waste his time as he worked the cock into its full hardness. "Gonna suck you off."

"Whatever you want to do, baby."

Jihoon hummed and pushed Soonyoung until he's sitting on the floor before he got in between his legs, one forearm supporting himself and the other grabbing onto the base of Soonyoung's cock. Inch by inch, Jihoon began to take him in and all was done with him holding an intense eye contact with his slightly older boyfriend. Jihoon mentally pat his back when he felt Soonyoung getting bigger inside his mouth.

"Fuck. I want to show you how amazing you look like right now but I can't find a position that would work with the mirror. Mayhaps you want me to take a video?"

Jihoon whined, head shaking and Soonyoung gave up the idea easily, as tempting as it sounded. His fingers came to thread on Jihoon's hair as he pushed him down gently with his boyfriend taking him so well and obediently. "You're so fucking good at this." He muttered when he felt Jihoon swallowing around him.

The older protested when Jihoon pulled his mouth away from his cock, opting to lick on the shaft down to the twin balls on the base. "Oh, God, Jihoon. That's so fucking filthy." He moaned when Jihoon sucked on one of them. Soonyoung loves filthy and Jihoon knows that. The younger did the same thing to the other balls before running his tongue up again until the head of his dick, sucking out some cum from the slit which made Soonyoung shudder at the sensation.

He smiled in victory when he saw Soonyoung was the one panting now, eyes closed in pleasure. Jihoon then rubbed his cheek against Soonyoung's stomach while he kissed the are and he felt Soonyoung lovingly stroking his hair. When Jihoon looked up, the older was giving him a soft, gentle smile that made Jihoon melt into a pool of goo.

Jihoon continued to move up, leaving kisses and little bites on the skin then when he reached the chest, Jihoon made sure to kiss the two nubs where he knows is Soonyoung's sensitive area and he took his time in showering the nipples with attention until Soonyoung was groaning in sensitivity and pulling him up to kiss him square on the lips. 

Soonyoung then moved them around until they're on their previous position which was seated facing the mirror. The older then grabbed the discarded lube and poured the liquid onto his cock, lathering it so wetly because even though they already had so many sex before, Soonyoung wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt his little boyfriend.

Once done with the preparation, he spread Jihoon apart again and lifted him slightly up so that he's hovering over his hard dick. He used one hand to balance Jihoon while the other lined himself in front of the opening as Jihoon lowered himself down.

It was easy to get inside Jihoon, considering how many times had they done this before that probably Jihoon's inside is shaped like Soonyoung's cock, but no matter how many times it has been, it feels as good as their first time.

Both men sighed contentedly once Soonyoung bottomed out, the older stroking Jihoon's arms in a silent praise that he's doing really well and Jihoon felt warm every single time. 

"That's how well you take me in, Ji. You stretch so well around me." Soonyoung pointed his chin to the mirror and muffled his laugh when Jihoon's cock twitched. "You're adorable." He said. "You can move whenever you want. You can take the lead today."

Jihoon nodded and he lifted his hips up, moaning at the sight of Soonyoung's cock slipping out of his hole but then disappeared inside once he sat down. "Fuck, baby that's so fucking hot." Jihoon couldn't help saying and Soonyoung smiled at that. He made a mental note to buy a mirror large enough to put in his room.

"I know, baby. You're so fucking hot." Soonyoung bit back moan when Jihoon tightened on him suddenly. "What was that for."

Jihoon just smiled playfully at him and continue working his thighs until they're trembling and worn out. "Can't anymore." He admitted to Soonyoung who nodded. 

"Let's get you on your fours."

With Soonyoung leading, Jihoon finally could fully enjoy himself. Enjoying every piston of Soonyoung's hips, enjoying the accurate thrust aimed at his prostate, enjoying the bruising grip on his flesh, and the occasional stinging but pleasant slaps.

It was so easy for Jihoon to reach his edge when Soonyoung had taken over the control.

A wanton moan left his lips when Soonyoung delivered another slap on his butt cheeks, making Jihoon jerk forward and a pre-cum might have or not dripped out from his urethra.

The younger gasped in surprise when Soonyoung hoisted him up to his knees so that Jihoon can watch himself getting wrecked, can watch himself fall apart in Soonyoung's arms. And it'd be a lie to say if Jihoon doesn't love it.

" _ Ah ngh-  _ Soonyoung-" He whimpered, looking at the Jihoon in the mirror whose eyes were half-lidded, mouth open and countless ' _ ah' _ s dripping from his lips. 

"Just a little bit more baby." Soonyoung said through gritted teeth while he thrusted up to Jihoon and at the same time pulling Jihoon down too so that he could get as deep as possible inside his boyfriend.

Soonyoung only planned to do it a few times but it made Jihoon see stars so he pleaded his boyfriend. "Soonyoung- fuck- again. Please."

And Soonyoung never denied Jihoon's wishes so he repeated it again and again until they both hit their climaxes.

"Fuuck." Jihoon cursed one last time as he went limp against Soonyoung whose cock still buried balls deep inside him and still squirting his seeds. "You came so much." He protested weakly but was silenced when Soonyoung gave him an open mouthed kiss.

"One last thing." Soonyoung said and Jihoon cocked an eyebrow. He squeaked when Soonyoung pulled out of him and positioned him so his ass was facing the mirror. The older then lifted Jihoon's body enough for him to look at his own hole that's still clenching over nothing.

Just as Jihoon about to protest about what the heck was Soonyoung doing, suddenly he felt something started to leak from him and Jihoon shuddered at the sight of himself unconsciously pushing out Soonyoung's cum. "Soonyoung-!" He gripped on his boyfriend's forearm, hiding half of his face due to embarrassment.

"That's also one of my favourite view." Soonyoung said while kissing his temple.

"You're disgusting." Jihoon mumbled.

The older laughed at that. "And I know you're just the same. You love watching yourself getting fucked, Jihoon."

"Don't say it like that!"

"It's the truth!"

"Ugh- just shut up and clean me up! I demand a cuddle."

"Yes, yes, your Highness."

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut of the year and it's only the 7th smh  
> It's not that good as the previous ones but I hope y'all enjoy!  
> Find me on twt @pileofsebong 💕


End file.
